The Redeemed
by Jayta
Summary: Jaime has tried to leave Italy and Rosco behind. But will Gia and the rest of the gang allow her to forget? This story is mostly based on one minor GH character that appeared 1 or 2 times on the show


**Disclaimer:** They are not my characters...well most of them. Since GH didn't seem to know what to do with them here they are in a supporting role in my little melodrama  
**TV show:** General Hosptial  
**Title:** The Redeemed  
**A/N:** This story came out of my previous General Hosptial fanfic revolving around Jason and Elizabeth. It is set in Port Charles and the GH characters are supporting cast in this little melodrama. I hope this is the place to put it. Rosco did appear once upon a time in PC as a minor character that was a one-shot deal. This is just an elaboration with new characters.

**Prologue**

She stared up at the wooden cross, mounted upon the front of the sanctuary. The light from the hot summer day filtered through the French windows of the small church, making the golden pine glow in the wake of the sun's rays. It had been three days since she had been released from the hospital. There were times when she never thought she would escape the white sterile walls of her prison.

Her fingers lightly grazed the bandaged area, where the bullet had torn through her muscles and ligaments. The doctors kept telling her how 'lucky' she was, that the bullet hadn't been a few inches lower. She knew it wasn't luck. Someone had been watching over her, and that was why she was alive today, in that church - to thank Him.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you," Jaime sighed. "And the rest of the time, I'm so glad that I don't have to find out."

Her gaze remained fixed on the symbol of her salvation. "I just wanted to thank you."

Jaime remained seated in the pew for several minutes, resting in the silence. How many times had she sought peace at the foot of that cross? Too many to count. And today wouldn't be her last.

Deep down, Jaime knew her life wasn't ordinary. It was anything but ordinary. However, she always knew where to turn when she was lost. The sunlight flickered with the gentle breeze of the day rustling the trees outside. Her father was unremorseful, and a hard bitter man. Jaime had tried to love him in the beginning, but the more she tried, the worse her father seemed. Now she had given up on him all together.

Jaime knew it would only hurt her if she hated him for killing without so much as blinking – that kind of judgment wasn't for her to pass on. But Jaime did not have to sit around and watch him destroy those who dared cross his path. She knew if she did, she would take his guilt onto herself. And that was a heavy cross to bear.

---

Jaime's shoulder was almost fully healed. Dr. Quartermaine had given her permission to return to work that afternoon, when she ran into Gia, on her way to the club. She was amused at how often people who have found that 'someone' always wanted to pass on that same kind of experience. Since she had returned from Italy, she had seen little of Gia. However, whenever Gia inquired about the summer holiday, she had mentioned love in that city. Her stomach churned at the thought.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Gia probed mischievously.

"Where did that come from?" Jaime asked incredulously. Sometimes the woman was too blunt.

Gia shrugged non-chalantly. "I just thought that you might be a little lonely around Port Charles."

"And what does that have anything to do with me seeing anyone?"

The Face of Deception sighed exasperatedly. "You're a pretty enough girl. I don't know why you don't put yourself out there! I know you don't choose to be alone." Gia eyed her knowingly.

"Are you kidding?" Jaime exclaimed warily. "Between hanging out with you, Elizabeth, Jason, and Nicholas, and work, I don't think you'll have to worry about me being lonely."

"But that's different than 'being' with someone," Gia protested. She just didn't understand why Jaime didn't feel as open to hooking up with someone. It was a natural cycle of life.

Jaime sighed as she reached for the entrance to the nightclub. "I'm not interested. And whatever plans you are concocting in that little devious mind of yours, Gia, don't even give it another thought. It's just not the right time for me."

Gia eyed her suspiciously. "Is there someone you're not telling me about?" she asked.

Jaime laughed silently at the idea. Her dating someone? It was an enigma – dating. She never had the chance, between her father's strict boundaries, and then hiding from him, Jaime was inexperienced to say the least. Besides Jason, no one seemed to take an interest in her at all.

'_Except Rosco_,' a voice reminded her.

"Hmm?" Jaime frowned, realizing that Gia had asked her a question.

"I said," Gia pouted irritably. "The whole _angelic_ thing isn't working for ya."

Jaime could feel the corners of her lips curl slightly at the 'angelic' comment. "Well," she smirked. "I guess that just mean's I'll have to toss that idea by the wayside.

The neubian goddess rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!" Gia shouted impatiently.

Jaime winked at Gia, as she tugged at the door handle. "Isn't that a shame," she teased. Gia's expression remained annoyed. Jaime laughed and waved goodbye at Port Charles' most known face.

_She didn't need anyone_.

---

"Are you turning it in?" The tall, lanky guard stared, dumbfounded at Rosco.

"Don't bother me with this tonight!" Rosco growled. He leaned against the leather chair, pressing his fingertips against each other.

His time in Vancouver, Canada had been quiet isolation. Since he had no plans to Port Charles that week, his stay in Vancouver had been less than eventful. In fact, it had been torture, for him and his crew.

"I'm just wondering if this set back will have us out of a job?" Dale retorted.

Rosco locked gazes with his muscular lackey. "Are you questioning my orders?" he barked. Every muscle in his body tensed as the overgrown thug tried to stare him down.

The thought of his men walking out on him, after exiting Port Charles on some not-so-expected terms, left a bad taste in Rosco's mouth. If they thought they could bail on him, he would make sure they realized that they signed on for the long haul. They were stuck with him, as he was stuck with them.

If Nam hadn't been so patronizing at their meeting, Rosco wouldn't have sought revenge against the reknown Triad leader...

'_And then you wouldn't have met Jaime_,' a voice finished his thought.

Her name brought up unwanted feelings in Rosco. It took all of his will power not to allow himself to think about her. If he didn't keep himself in check, he would often find himself completely immersed in thought about the spirited woman.

"Boss," Rosco's right-hand man backed down from the test of wills, "we're looking like fools to the other organizations." He had changed his tactics. Now he was trying to reason with Rosco.

"Get out!" Rosco ordered. He was not in the mood to defend his choices, and explain his strategy.

The blonde guard nodded obediently, and then turned on his heel and left Rosco's study.

After taking a deep breath, he allowed his body to relax. With his men around, he hardly had a minute to unwind. They already suspected he was off his game. Another failure would have them mutinying.

And that he could not have.

---

"Lien, you are certain everyone is aware of my orders, in regard to Rosco?" Nam adjusted his tie, while he settled into the leather couch, on his jet.

The tall beady-eyed Asian guard nodded solemnly. "The leaders know that they are to have nothing to do with the man," he replied.

"Good." Nam felt the situation was once more in control. "Jaime's not alone?" he asked.

Lien shook his head. "Our man has been told to keep his distance."

"Then you can tell the pilot we are ready for take off," he informed him.

There would always be underlings who would choose to attack him through his family. They were dogs in his eyes. Nam clenched his fist.

This was his reason for keeping an eye on his children. His sons never had troubles with this fact of life, but Jaime, she was another matter. She despised having anything to do with him and his organization, even if they were there to protect her.

Nam sighed loudly into the empty cabin jet. He would always keep her safe, whether she liked it or not, because his enemies would always see her as the perfect target.

---

"Rosco's not going to make a move, not when Nam's breathing down his neck," a dark-haired man, dressed in a dark blue suit said through clenched teeth.

"There's nothing we can do, Kris," Dale shook his head, "he's the boss."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of him being the boss." Kris paced back and forth on the veranda. "He's lost his edge. All because of that stupid Asian chick!" he yelled, biting back his contempt.

Dale shrugged. "He's done with her," he said soothingly.

Kris glared at the man's naivete. "He's still thinking about her. What do you think he does when he's alone in his study?"

"And what are you proposing?"

"I say we go back to Port Charles and offer our services to the competition!"


End file.
